


Musically Inclined

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad case, absurdity is sometimes the best cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musically Inclined

“ _Agony!! Far more painful than yours, when you know she would go with you, if there only were doors_!”

It’s the first thing he hears when he opens his front door, and he’s startled enough for the instinctive hand-to-holster to kick in before he catches himself.

“Haley?” he calls, just a touch warily, stepping in and shutting the door as quickly as humanly possible—it won’t do to have the neighbours think it’s _him_ yelling. “What on earth are you listening to?”

Laughter (or rather, giggling) is his only answer, and he walks into the living room to find Haley and Jessica on the sofa, in hysterics over—he squints at the title on the DVD case by the television— _Into the Woods_. The drama enthusiast in Haley had persisted long past his fleeting disaster of _Pirates of Penzance_. He, on the other hand, has merely retained a love-hate relationship with theatre.

“Aaron!” Haley spies him standing there and beckons, laughter still in her eyes.

“I should do some work,” he protests, somewhat halfheartedly. Singing one’s way through life doesn’t really appeal to him, but the slice of absurd normality does, offering to cover over the remains of the day’s case.

“You just got home,” she reminds him, then arches one blonde brow. “We have popcorn.”

And he grins back and gives in, hanging his suit jacket off the back of a chair with his briefcase and tucking himself in beside his wife. Really, such sacrifices.

 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
